elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of C.J. Anderson elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some fixtures of C.J. Anderson & Company. Late 1920s? to present Standard fixtures It is unknown when C.J. Anderson first made elevator fixtures, but it might have not been since they were founded, and they did make elevator fixtures in the late 1920s. In the past, C.J. Anderson labeled their fixtures Series 1-6 in the late 1920s?-1930s, which is still used today for their classic antique fixtures. C.J. Anderson does not use design names since the 1930s. Rather they base the fixture's name off of the description of the device, such as HHR being a series HH button (1" diameter black button with white halo) and "R" being round. From the 1950s to the 1980s, C.J. Anderson has been making several types of buttons, which included the HNR, NNR, HHR and NHR round buttons, along with the HNS, NNS, HHS, & NHS square buttons. From the 1980s to the present, C.J Anderson has also made their VX series vandal resistant buttons, including VXS, VXB, and VX-EX, and the VX fixtures are now the standard for C.J. Anderson's elevator fixture lineup. Round Buttons (still in production, but on custom order): * HNR: 3/4" diameter illuminating white button * NNR: 3/4" diameter non-illuminating black button * HHR: 1" diameter black button with white halo (was very popular, and resembled Otis Lexan buttons) * NHR: 1" diameter white button with black halo (custom made, and was similar to the HHR, but with reverse color scheme) * AN10: 1" diameter white button with clear cap and black marking (similar to the HHR, but is a one-piece button assembly) Square Buttons (no longer in production): * HNS: 3/4x3/4" illuminating white square button * NNS: 3/4x3x4" non-illuminating black square button * HHS: 3/4x3/4" black square button with 1x1" white square halo (basically was the square equivalent to the HHR) * NHS: 3/4x3/4" white square button with 1x1" black square halo (similar to the Montgomery G&P square buttons) * HNSD: 3/4x3/4" blue square button (custom made for some Dover freight elevators and dumbwaiters). Vandal Resistant Buttons (new standard buttons): * VXS: Stainless Steel Vandal Resistant * VXB: Bronze Vandal Resistant * VXE: Extreme Duty Vandal Resistant (was specially made for the Chicago Housing Authority, available on custom order) * VXL: Larger Size Vandal Resistant (has a 1" diameter button, 1.5" diameter halo, and fits into a 1.25" diameter hole) * VX-HR: New Vandal Resistant Button (introduced in 2014, has a metal button with plastic halo, and looks like the MAD-BS button) Controls: *SW-12A: Waterproof car top inspection station. Has no stop switch. Now discontinued. *SW-20A: Waterproof car top inspection station. Has a stop switch. Now discontinued. *S-20: Standard car top inspection station. Has a stop switch. Now discontinued. *SA: Older style car stop switch. Now discontinued. *FA: Newer style car stop switch. Now discontinued. *WA: Waterproof pit stop switch. Now discontinued. *MF: Emergency door cutout switch. Now discontinued. Lanterns/Indicators: *HLF-1: Elevator lantern for terminal landing. Has an extended, larger arrow. Vertical lantern. Can have a gong. Still in production. *HLF-2: Elevator lantern for intermediate landing. Has an extended, larger arrow. Vertical lantern. Can have a gong. Still in production. *HLF-51: Elevator lantern for terminal landing. Has an extended, larger arrow. Vertical lantern. Can have a gong. Still in production. *HLF-52: Elevator lantern for intermediate landing. Has an extended, larger arrow. Vertical lantern. Can have a gong. Still in production. *F-1: Elevator lantern for terminal landing. Has an extended, smaller arrow. Now discontinued. *F-2: Elevator lantern for intermediate landing. Has an extended, smaller arrow. Now discontinued. *FG-1: Same as F-1, but has a gong. Now discontinued. *FG-2: Same as F-2, but has a gong. Now discontinued. *CP-2: Elevator indicator. Has no direction arrows. Can have up to 12 landings. It existed in 1950. This floor indicator is still in production, but is only available with vandal resistant round lenses. *CPA-2: Same as CP-2, but has direction arrows that light up green for up, red for down, and can have up to 10 landings. *DCP: Dumbwaiter indicator. Can have up to 10 landings. It existed in 1950. It can be horizontal/vertical. Can be made on custom order. *DHL: Dumbwaiter here light. It existed in 1950. Can be made on custom order. IMG_2872.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series 1 Classic Antique hall station IMG_2877.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series 1 Classic Antique hall station IMG 2860.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series 6 Classic Rectangular car station with Otis buttons IMG 2861.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series 6 Classic Rectangular car station with Otis buttons IMG 2862.JPG|1930s C.J. Anderson Series 6 Classic Rectangular car station with Otis buttons Untitled7.png|C.J. Anderson SA car stop switch. Untitled29.png|C.J. Anderson MF emergency door cutout switch. IMG_0207.JPG|1940s C.J. Anderson HNR-B hall station IMG_0213.JPG|1940s C.J. Anderson HNR-B car station IMG_0212.JPG|1940s C.J. Anderson key switch Untitled44.png|C.J. Anderson HLF-2 elevator lantern. Untitled44 - Copy.png|C.J. Anderson HLF-52 elevator lantern. Untitled45 - Copy.png|C.J. Anderson F-2 elevator lantern. Untitled50.png|C.J. Anderson SW-12A car top inspection station. Untitled51.png|C.J. Anderson SW-20A car top inspection station. Untitled51 - Copy.png|C.J. Anderson S-20 car top inspection station. Untitled36.png|C.J. Anderson SA car stop switch. Untitled36 - Copy.png|C.J. Anderson FA car stop switch. Untitled36 - Copy - Copy.png|C.J. Anderson WA pit stop switch. Untitled40.png|C.J. Anderson CPA-2 elevator indicator. Untitled46.png|C.J. Anderson DCP dumbwaiter indicator. Untitled45.png|C.J. Anderson DHL dumbwaiter here light. IMG_1355.JPG|1960s C.J. Anderson HNR-B freight elevator hall station IMG_1353.JPG|1960s C.J. Anderson HNR-B freight elevator hall station IMG_1354.JPG|1960s C.J. Anderson HNR-B freight elevator hall station CJ_Anderson_Elevator_Hall_Station_with_HHR_Buttons..jpg|CJ Anderson Hall Station with HHR buttons. CJAndersonHallStation.JPG|1960s-1970s C.J. Anderson HHR hall station CJAndersonCarStation.JPG|1960s-1970s C.J. Anderson HHR car station CJAndersonKeySwitch.JPG|1960s-1970s C.J. Anderson access key switch CJAndersonSensorBypass.JPG|1960s-1970s C.J. Anderson HHR "To be used in case of fire only" panel Hydraulic elevator w CJ Anderson fixtures @ Capital Employee Garage Austin TX w Captainelevator42189|Dover Hydraulic Elevator at a Parking Garage in Austin, Texas with CJ Anderson Fixtures. 3248718406_b8e1537f79_o.jpg|1960s C.J. Anderson NHS car station. (Credit to Flickr user Sean T Evans) IMG_0940.jpg|CJ Anderson VX Vandal Resistant Buttons. CJAndersonTermanlHallStation.JPG|C.J. Anderson terminal hall station (Unknown age) CJAndersonIntermediateHallStation.JPG|C.J. Anderson intermediate hall station (Unknown age) Car switches/Annunciators There are 2 known types of C.J. Anderson car switches. Historic C.J. Anderson car switches were made in the 1900s???-1930s???. It is unknown if C.J. Anderson made annunciators at this time. Historic C.J. Anderson car switches have nameplates on them listing the company that installed the elevator. Newer C.J. Anderson car switches are made today, and have a different design to historic C.J. Anderson car switches. Some newer C.J. Anderson car switches have a built-in annunciator. Classic Antique fixtures C.J. Anderson has been making classic antique fixtures since the 1980s, and are available in six ornate designs. These fixtures are solid cast, made out of brass, bronze, or aluminum. These fixtures were based off of the 1910s C.J. Anderson fixtures. C.J. Anderson also refurnishes these and other vintage fixtures. Series 1 Classic Antique faceplates that are solid cast rectangular faceplates with rounded top and bottom designs, and are very popular, as well as being available in standard and painted finishes. CJ_Anderson_Series_1_Layout_Page..png|CJ Anderson Series 1 Classic Antique Fixtures. pie40.jpg|C.J. Anderson Series 1 position indicators (Credit to Pepe Martinez, from elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures) Vintage Otis (modded by CJ Anderson) Traction Elevators @ the La Fonda Hotel in Santa Fe, NM-0|CJ Anderson Series-1 Fixtures in Action. Series 2 - Architectural Historic These fixtures look similar to the Series-1, but have an egg-and-dart beaded border, deeper profile rounded top and bottom designs, and bear a close resemblance to the antique Otis architectural fixtures of the 1900s to the 1930s, which is why these fixtures are very popular. CJ_Anderson_Series_2_Layout_Page..png|CJ Anderson Series 2 Classic Antique Fixtures. Series 3 - Victorian Gothic These fixtures have rectangular faceplates with cloverleaf border and trefoil corner accents, which makes them ideal for historic and residential elevators in buildings from the Victorian time period. CJ_Anderson_Series_3_Layout_Page..png|CJ Anderson Series 3 Classic Antique Fixtures. CJ Anderson Series-3 Hall Station with Older VX Buttons..jpg|CJ Anderson Series 3 Classic Antique hall station with older VX buttons Series 4 - Neoclassic Revival These fixtures have rectangular faceplates with column border, and are used widely in financial, government, residential, and historic buildings. CJ_Anderson_Series_4_Layout_Page..png|CJ Anderson Series 4 Classic Antique Fixtures. Westbrook Traction Elevator @ Danville Municipal Building Danville VA w CJ Anderson Series 1 and 4 Fixtures|CJ Anderson Series-4 Fixtures in Action. Series 5 - Natural Accents These rectangular fixtures have a unique rope border that can be made versatile enough to accommodate a wide variety of panel inserts and button designs, making them ideal for ADA compliant retrofits. CJ_Anderson_Series_5_Layout_Page..png|CJ Anderson Series 5 Classic Antique Fixtures. Series 6 - Classic Vintage These fixtures are rectangular faceplates that are solid cast rectangular faceplates with layered straight corners and smooth border that compliments both Art Deco and modern architecture. CJ_Anderson_Series_6_Layout_Page..png|CJ Anderson Series 6 Classic Antique Fixtures. Vintage Otis Traction Elevators at the Hotel Russel Erskine in Huntsville, AL|CJ Anderson Series-6 Fixtures in Action.